Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{1}{8y} + \dfrac{7}{2y}$
Explanation: In order to add expressions, they must have a common denominator. The smallest common denominator is the least common multiple of $8y$ and $2y$ $\lcm(8y, 2y) = 8y$ $ t = \dfrac{1}{1} \cdot \dfrac{1}{8y} + \dfrac{4}{4} \cdot \dfrac{7}{2y} $ $t = \dfrac{1}{8y} + \dfrac{28}{8y}$ $t = \dfrac{1 +28}{8y}$ $t = \dfrac{29}{8y}$